Untold
by shannyfish
Summary: A new section of Atlantis is opened, but what allows them to access the technology and information? Spoilers for The Return and any episodes that occur afterwards. This story is a response to a challenge. Read author's notes for challenge details.
1. Innocent Conversations

**Title:** Untold

**Author:** shannyfish (previously atlantis child - Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl A new section of Atlantis is opened, but what allows them to access the technology and information?

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Introspect, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** None. Be proud!

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 1 "Innocent Conversations"

**Author's Notes**: This is a response to the challenge called: A lot more than I'm suppose to by Stargatecrazy. Challenge Summary: An Atlantis version of Divide and Conquer. John and Elizabeth have to admit their feelings for one another. Include all the these characters: John, Elizabeth, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Carson and Zelenka.

This story is going to have some spoilers for episodes after "The Return", read at your own risk.

I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I just wanted to get the start going ;) More will follow and most likely at longer page lengths!

………………………………..

Sun streamed in through the multi-colored stained glass of Elizabeth's office. A small smile played on her lips as she read over Rodney's report; she could practically hear his excitement from his report on a newly found section of Atlantis. The city was so large that they were always finding new sections with new components, technology, information, and secrets… There was something with the section though, they couldn't pass through the invisible shield and Rodney wanted permission to put together a science team to work on it and to help discover the secrets that the tucked away section held.

"What's so amusing?" John asked as he walked into her office without knocking or asking permission. He lopped down across from her in one of her chairs. "Because you should really share…I just got some mumblings from McKay about something that's supposed to be completely fascinating…coming from a scientist…I think that means boring."

Elizabeth smiled up at him, she loved when John came. He was one of her distractions, and she often found great amusement in his visits. "He was probably trying to tell you to persuade me to okay his team going down to that new area they discovered."

"Ah," John said not really knowing what new area she was talking about. "Anything shiny? Because that could distract McKay for…weeks maybe…"

"Be nice, John," she scolded without any heart in it. Elizabeth loved how John and Rodney had such a cute brotherly bond and banter that went on. She knew that even though sometimes they acted mean towards each other, that they were really good friends, which was probably why they worked so well together. John knew exactly how to push Rodney's buttons, and Rodney knew just how to annoy the hell out of John. "I'm pretty sure the jumpers are shiny and I've seen you in awe over those… You never know, there could be some kind of military toy behind that shield."

"Every other place has been a science lab…" John told her shrugging it off. "Like we'd actually subtle onto something good like Ancient weapons or cooler jumpers…" He watched her and grinned when he saw her eyes sparkling as she moved forward in her chair and pushed aside the paperwork she had been working on. He loved to distract her, that's when he saw the Elizabeth that he remembered who had reminded Colonel Sumner that she was the one in charge of the expedition when they left the SGC. He saw the curiosity and wonder in her eyes and not the tiredness and worry that was most often occupying her green eyes.

Tilting her head, she smiled brightly at him, "Cooler jumpers, huh? All the way over there?" She shook her head, "You might be better off sending a letter to Santa for a cooler jumper, John. Maybe he'll even paint your name on the side of it and give you some flames."

Laughing, he leaned back in his chair and shook his head at her. "I don't know about flames, but definitely some cool pin striping! And maybe not my name, but a cool name for it…" He put his hands behind his head as he leaned back looking at her. "So, do you have any hook-ups? Do you think you could talk Santa into getting me a jumper like that? Maybe something with some cool guns."

"I don't know if you've been a good enough boy, John. Santa only brings toys for good boys," she teased. They didn't really feel the holidays on Atlantis, and sometimes Elizabeth really mourned that… She missed having those fun times…but holidays were often a family event, and many of those on the expedition would feel homesick… Elizabeth knew that she would long to be sharing it with her mother and even Sedgewick.

He leaned forward and folded his hands laying them onto her desk. "So, do you think Santa will bring you anything?" And then John was curious, "Is there anything you want?"

"Intergalactic peace too much to ask for?"

John wasn't surprised by that. Heck, he wished for it sometimes for her, sometimes he watched as she worked herself to exhaustion and still tried to push herself, but she was too guarded to let them see that…or get too close. "I think that's a bit out of Santa's jurisdiction."

"Do you think it's wrong for us not to celebrate as a community here?"

Shrugging, John pointed out, as he knew that if he didn't that she would. "Well, we've got people from all over Earth…and we'd be celebrating more than Christmas…plus who knows what kind of winter celebrations are celebrated by the Athosians or Ronon's people. Though, that could be good, too… Lots of celebrations means lots of celebrating…"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "Which might not be bad for morale…"

"What about geek morale?" John questioned curious as to what Elizabeth's decision on Rodney's request would be. At least he could go and harass Rodney about taking too long and to poke around the area that the science team was trying to break into. At the very least, it would be something to do…

"I suppose, as long as there's supervision…" she responded not wanting Rodney to get too over his head down there. "Maybe a Marine who knows basic first aid…if not more… Remember when Atlantis went on lock-down because of them accidentally exposing themselves to viruses?"

"Ye-ah…maybe a team of Marines…"

………………………………………..

TBC…


	2. Pathetic, Much?

**Title:** Untold

**Author:** shannyfish (previously atlantis child - Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl A new section of Atlantis is opened, but what allows them to access the technology and information?

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Introspect, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** None. Be proud!

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 2 "Pathetic, Much?"

**Author's Notes**: sorry for taking so long, due to recent events in life, it's taken me awhile to rest up enough that I don't feel sick and to feel up to writing.

……………………………………..

John had brought along a folding chair and his _War and Peace_ book for his job as head babysitter and prodder of Rodney. He had instructed the Marines to bring something to keep them all occupied, and much to John's surprise and jealousy…most of them had handheld electronic games like Gameboy. Why was he the only one with a book? He suddenly felt rather pathetic. He left his book open, but watched the spectacle in front of him: Rodney ordering everyone around, and Zelenka running behind Rodney telling him not to be so impulsive and that he _could_ be wrong. It was almost like watching TV…except not as entertaining. "Needs a better plot," he muttered.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

He frowned when he realized that his comment had been overheard, "Nothing," he said and went back to reading his book. John hadn't intended for his comment to be heard, let alone for it to be put into the correct context by someone else. "McKay, do you know what it does yet?" John randomly called out knowing damn well what the response would be.

Rodney rolled his eyes and marched over, so that he could see Sheppard. He held his tablet firmly in hand as he looked straight at him, "Do you think I'm keeping information from you? Why don't _you_ come over here and try to turn it on?!"

"No need to get testy just because you can't figure out what it does," John said not looking up from his book.

Frustrated, Rodney touched his radio, "Elizabeth! We haven't even been down here thirty minutes and already Sheppard is pestering me! Will you please_ tell_ him it's not productive?"

((I'm sure he's already heard you, Rodney. Just…try and ignore the detail…))

"Do they _really _need to be here?"

((We've been over this…))

Rodney pouted a bit, and then stopped back over to his station.

John smirked when his radio buzzed in his ear. Elizabeth was telling him to try and behave and give McKay a bit more time. But oh how John enjoyed harassing his friend.

……………………………………

"I told you it would work!" Rodney proclaimed as two heavy doors opened to reveal another larger area.

"Rodney, I think we should…wake…Colonel Sheppard," Zelenka said looking back at the sleeping detail. They had been down there several hours without much luck until now. But Rodney wasn't as rational as he was…and Rodney tended to just do whatever the hell he wanted when not supervised by someone with a gun…or someone who could scold him that he wouldn't ignore. Those people were usually Colonel Sheppard, Doctor Weir, or Ronan.

Waving his arm up and down, Rodney pushed the idea away. "No, no…this is _our _find. We're not going to wake the babysitters and let them have all the glory."

"Did you just use the word _our_?" Zelenka asked in shock.

"So…I'm slipping… I'm tired…and I haven't eaten in hours," Rodney defended.

Zelenka shook his head. He swore he was the only one in the group who would talk back to Rodney. "You just ate a power bar five minutes ago."

"That doesn't count."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Zelenka looked to the others for some help. None of the other scientists offered any. Obviously everyone else was afraid of crossing McKay. He placed his hands on his hips and watched as McKay went defiantly towards the other room. Zelenka blinked when the doorway ended up being defended by a shield which knocked McKay back and squarely to the floor. "I told you," Zelenka mumbled as he and the other scientists went to help the man up.

A woman's voice bellowed through the rooms and halls in ancient. It was enough to startle the scientists and push the Marines and Sheppard from their sleep into combat mode. "What is that?" Sheppard asked looking everywhere and not seeing anything.

"McKay did it," Zelenka said flatly.

……………………………………….

TBC…


	3. I Told You!

**Title:** Untold

**Author:** shannyfish (previously atlantis child - Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl A new section of Atlantis is opened, but what allows them to access the technology and information?

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Introspect, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** None. Be proud!

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 3 "I Told You!"

**Author's Notes**: No, I have not fallen off the face of the Earth. I just went on vacation for a couple days and ended up sleeping the whole way home from Vegas…stupid allergic reactions to crap… So, now I am recovering…but it's hard since the meds make me feel sooooooo much worse than when I have lovely red bumps all over… mutters And the best part is that I don't even know what I'm allergic to.

Anyways, while I was away I managed to crank out like two chapters for CSI Miami, but couldn't get in the mood for SGA…but now I have returned!!!! So, we'll see how long of a chapter this one will turn out being ;) Not promising much, but we'll see!

…………………………………….

"I told you that we should have woken the colonel, but do you listen?" Zelenka went on as he and the other scientists helped McKay to his feet. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Rodney was unharmed, not even a scratch so it seemed. Though Zelenka was sure that Rodney's ego was bruised, but that was for someone else to take up with him. He pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and raked his hand through his hair as he watched Sheppard and the Marines sweep the area. "I told you," he told McKay again.

Rodney tried to look as hurt as possible, well considering that his ass was probably the only thing really injured, and pouted a bit. "I need sleep…and food. I'm sleep deprived and starving."

Rolling his eyes, Zelenka muttered in Czech before walking over to Sheppard and telling him exactly what had gone on and how he had told Rodney to wake them.

……………………………..

Elizabeth had been asked to join them after Rodney had insisted that there was no harm even though John had insisted that Rodney needed to be checked out and that the new found area needed to be re-evaluated. She had been escorted down by two Marines, just in case there were any problems along the way. Luckily there hadn't been, but Elizabeth had taken comfort in their presence. "What's going on?" she asked as she looked around at the scene. The scientists were all sitting outside of the room along the wall, while John and the Marines guarded the room.

"Sheppard won't let us go back in!" Rodney piped up. "I just had a little argument with the shield," he said putting it off like it was nothing even though he was still in a good deal of pain.

"Shield?" Elizabeth asked tilting her head before looking back towards the room. The only reason the Ancients would have something in place like that would to protect something, and Elizabeth wasn't sure if she wanted to risk letting out or letting Rodney into whatever they were intending on protecting.

Zelenka nodded and spoke up before Rodney could, "Yes, there's a shield protecting the inner doorway," he said motioning to the open doorway behind Sheppard. "The same shield which threw Rodney across the room after I told him that we should wake up Sheppard before going any further."

Turning her attention to John and the Marines, she walked closer, "Wake?"

"Have you ever babysat the scientists for that long?" he tried to defend. "I'm not the only one who fell asleep…" John sighed, "I even got through twenty pages of _War and Peace_." When the Marines started to laugh, John frowned more and then glared down either side to silence them. He still didn't think it was funny that he was stuck with a book and they all had fun games to play.

"What else happened besides Rodney being thrown across the room?" she asked briefly looking at Rodney who looked like a kicked puppy dog. She turned her attention back to John and could see that he was still tired; obviously they needed covert Marines who were also scientists…or something like that. She'd discuss it with John later.

Closing his eyes for a second and then rubbing them quickly, he moved aside to let her enter the new space. "There was a female voice…I think speaking in Ancient," John informed her. "Don't know what she was saying…"

"Are you sure it was Ancient?"

"No," John said shaking his head, "I'm not a linguist… For all I know it was in Spanish and she was saying 'Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!'"

Elizabeth smiled and looked around for something that could possibly tell them something about what had gone on in that area of Atlantis. She walked towards the opening to the other room that was obviously the one protected by a shield. As she reached out with her hand to touch it, her hand was quickly seized and strong arms pulled her back.

"I wouldn't do that, Elizabeth," he hissed into her ear before John let her go. As she turned around, he could see fear in her eyes and he wondered where it was coming from. She was safe there with him. He refrained from pushing the stray strand of dark hair from her face remembering exactly how many eyes were on them. With just that small movement, it would spread through Atlantis like wildfire and who knew how distorted it would end up.

"We need to hear it…" Elizabeth told him. She figured it was the only way to figure out what the Ancients were saying…if the area was protected for a reason…or if there were clues of what could be through the doorway.

John realized now why she had looked afraid; she was planning on getting thrown across the room like Rodney had just to hear the voice. "So, you're volunteering yourself?" he asked in shock. "You're the one who knows Ancient; don't you think that's a bit out of our best interest, especially if you plan on getting yourself zapped?"

"I can't ask anyone else to do it," she argued softly. She knew that others would do it if she asked, but she'd feel guilty about it. Looking down, she let out a sigh as she tried to push her fears aside…Rodney had survived, it was obviously just going to be a shock to her system, but something she'd live through. But when she looked up, John was back at the shield with his hand up to it. "John!" she screamed, but she doubted he had heard her since the next thing she saw was his body flying back towards her. She was pulled out of the way and witness to John's collision with some of the Marines. At least he hadn't landed hard on the floor. She cringed and started to make her way towards him when she froze in place hearing the voice that they had spoken of.

Trying to take in every single word and trying to figure out its meaning, she just stood there until something came to her. "Truth," she said aloud not really meaning to, but it slipped out just the same.

"All you got was truth?" John grumbled as he got up to his feet and watched as the other Marines helped the ones that had been his pillows up. He walked over to her and sighed, "Does this mean I have to get launched across the room again?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No. But it looks like maybe we won't get into this room… I didn't have enough time to figure out all the words," she explained. "But I'm not going to make you play the message by touching the shield until I figure them all out."

"Not a problem."

Elizabeth turned to the voice of Doctor Radek Zelenka, "Excuse me?"

John was about to argue with the scientist for volunteering him as the guinea pig, but when Radek held up a voice recorder, John felt the lump in his stomach disappear. "Tell me you got it already."

Radek smiled, "I got it," he confirmed before pushing his wire rimmed glasses back into place. "Does this mean we can go? I think Rodney should be checked out even though he says he's fine."

Nodding, she looked over at Rodney and the other scientists and smiled, "He says that now…until Carson finds some small scratch."

John smirked, "Can we tell him it's something more?"

"I don't know if that would make things better or worse," Zelenka admitted and then handed Elizabeth the voice recorder before walking back over to the other blue shirts.

"Okay, time to get back to the nicer part of Atlantis," John announced loudly and watched jealously as the Marines gathered their game systems from where they had been left against one of the walls. He wanted one, but instead he was left picking up his huge book. He lagged behind with Elizabeth and from time to time would glare down at the book.

She could hear Rodney complaining about them losing time figuring out the new section, and smiled a bit. When she looked over at John, a small spark of worry coursed through her, "Are you okay, John?" What if John had been injured and just hadn't said anything?

He looked up and over at her, "They were making fun of me," he explained holding up the book. "They all have cool things…like Gameboys and PSPs…I need a cool game thing, too." John liked being liked and thought of as one of the guys, but right now he was feeling more like Rodney…a geek.

Smirking, Elizabeth shook her head, "Maybe if you're good Santa will bring you one this year…" After a minute of silence, she looked over at him, "You okay? You're not hurt?" she asked concerned for him. She knew John was less likely to complain about injuries, but she didn't want him to suffer, especially since he had stepped in for her.

"I'm fine…they broke my fall," he said with a smile as he motioned up ahead at the Marines. "I guess they are good for something…" Looking back over at Elizabeth, he wondered curiously, "What else do you think it could say? Truth isn't a lot to go on."

"We'll see…" she said as she looked down at the voice recorder. She wanted to hear it on her own, in her office so she'd have time to figure out what exactly it said…or as close as she could get to the meaning.

……………………………………

TBC…


	4. Late Night

**Title:** Untold

**Author:** shannyfish (previously atlantis child - Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl A new section of Atlantis is opened, but what allows them to access the technology and information?

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Introspect, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** None. Be proud!

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 4 "Late Night"

**Author's Notes**: the SGA characters are merely whispering in my ears…so I'm slowly adding to this…so you'll just have to bear with me until I get some evil plot idea ehehe

………………………………….

The dim light of her side table lamp shone onto her pad of paper. She had started to put down what she thought was the message translated into English, but she kept scribbling out words and replacing them with others, but none of it made any sense to her. Sighing, she pushed the paper aside and rubbed her pulsating temples with her fingers. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax. It wasn't working. The thumping in her head just continued, but her eyes being shut felt like it helped a bit.

Elizabeth nearly fell off her bed when she jumped hearing the sharp knock on her door. Getting up, she smoothed her grey slacks and deep red shirt and headed for the door. She wasn't expecting anyone, but she figured it was important if someone was disturbing her in her quarters so late. As the door opened, she was surprised to see John standing there in her doorway. "John, it's late," she said quietly curious as to why he was at her door.

"You're not answering your radio," John pointed out and motioned towards the bed where he could see it laying. "I was just checking on you." He gave her a sleepy smile, "You figure out what the Ancient was babbling earlier?"

"Why don't you come in?" Elizabeth offered moving to the side. She let out a yawn as John stepped inside and the door shut.

John turned around to her, "You should sleep…" He moved her radio to her bedside, so it wouldn't get lost.

Smiling, Elizabeth walked over and picked up her notepad, "You should sleep, too…" Tilting her head, she turned the pad over and held it out to him. "I haven't quite figured out what it's supposed to say."

"Truth," he started and then turned the pad a bit trying to read the next word, "Uh…are you writing in English or Ancient?" he teased with a smirk when he looked up at her. But he found her with her fingers at her temples and her eyes closed. Frowning, he laid the pad down on the nearby chair and closed the distance between them.

His lips on her forehead shot her out of her distracted state. Her eyes sprung open and her mouth hung open trying to find words, but instead she stayed quiet. His lips made her head feel a bit better, and forced a smile to her face.

"Time for you to go to bed," John told her.

Elizabeth wasn't ready to move away from John though; the close proximity they were sharing was enough for her. "John," she whispered. It wasn't often that they got time away from everyone and crisis, let alone to have anything close to a personal life. She let her head press into the crook of his neck and felt his arms around her waist.

Swaying a bit, he moved his hand up and down her back trying to get her to fully relax. She had started to looking pale, and John was sure that her lack of sleep and eating helped it. Once her body had relaxed enough in his arms, he picked her up so that she was cradled in his arms. She was beautiful, and he smiled to himself thinking of how it was nice to be so close to her…not many were allowed inside…but she had allowed him to see her even when she wasn't completely together. It was a special bond they shared, he had always thought…

He carefully laid her down onto the bed and removed her boots. He figured at the very least he could make her comfortable. Putting her boots at the end of the bed, he pulled the blanket up and sat down on the edge of it to look at her. "Sleep well, Elizabeth," he whispered before placing a kiss to her forehead.

Getting up, John sighed and turned the lights down low before exiting. He raked his hand through his hair and decided maybe he'd take a cold shower before he'd be able to settle down to sleep. At least she'd get some sleep; he could at least take that with him.

………………………………

Buzzing and then his name being yelled was what woke John Sheppard and forced him to roll out of bed and drag himself to the door in his shirt and boxers. "What?!" he asked as the doors opened and he found a security team there.

"They've been trying to get you on radio, Sir."

John sighed and rubbed his face and then looked around. "What time is it?"

"1310."

"Crap," he mumbled and motioned for the guys to leave. "I'll get down to the control room as soon as I get dressed."

"Doctor Weir isn't the one who's been looking for you."

John frowned and looked at them, "Then who?"

"McKay."

The smirks on the security guys' faces did not go unnoticed to him and he let out a groan. The last thing he wanted to deal with when he had just gotten up was McKay. "Tell McKay that I've fallen into a coma…"

"Yes, Sir."

He waited for the door to close before letting out a frustrated sigh. He hadn't managed to get to sleep until seven in the morning, and so he had slept through everything he had on the agenda for that morning and early afternoon. He pulled on a clean uniform and brushed his teeth. John wasn't sure if he'd be reported as missing in action to his meetings to Elizabeth by the time he found her, but he figured at least he had a good excuse…though he wasn't in her quarters until seven…

After he was set, he headed to the control room, but made a quick pit stop to pick up coffees and snacks. He figured that it was unlikely that Elizabeth would have eaten yet that day, and that he'd bring her something…and hoped that maybe she'd take mercy on him for missing his meetings.

He made it to the control room thankfully without spilling any of the coffee on him, and made it across the catwalk and to her office. Without even asking, he entered and saw her at her desk trying to figure out the Ancient phrase. "I can explain," he started partially to alert her that he was there and partially to start to defend himself.

Looking up, Elizabeth smiled, "You brought coffee. You must have been reading my mind." After he set it down and she accepted it taking a sip, she looked up at him with the cup between her hands, "Explain what? Why Lorne ended up taking care of all of your appointments this morning?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him as she took another sip.

Noting to thank Lorne for taking care of things, he smiled and sat across from her sipping his own coffee. "It's good practice for him?" he tried knowing that it was lame.

"Thank you for making me go to bed," she softened leaning back in her chair.

"I almost forgot," John said setting his coffee on the table and pulling out containers from both of his pockets. He set a sandwich in front of Elizabeth and left one in front of himself, "Figured you hadn't eaten yet."

"That's a bit scary," she commented.

"It's turkey."

She smirked, "I meant that you know me so well." Elizabeth sighed and opened the container. "I deciphered…I think...or at least got the general idea of what the Ancient said."

"And?" he asked with his mouth full. He was starving, and he didn't want Elizabeth to keep him waiting.

"Basically it says something like the truth will set you free," Elizabeth explained before taking a bite of her own sandwich.

John frowned, "I'm sure Rodney will appreciate that."

Elizabeth smiled, "I'll let you tell him."

"Gee…thanks…"

……………………………………….

TBC…


	5. I Told YAH!

**Title:** Untold

**Author:** shannyfish (previously atlantis child - Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl A new section of Atlantis is opened, but what allows them to access the technology and information?

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Introspect, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** None. Be proud!

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 5 "I told y-AH!"

**Author's Notes**: none

……………………………………………….

"I told you that we're going to get into trouble," Radek told Rodney for what felt like the hundredth time as he followed the other scientist deeper into Atlantis. He was hoping that common sense would be instilled into Rodney through his warnings, but they fell on deaf ears. "Do you even care?"

Rodney turned around annoyed at Radek's constant blabbering. "No, Radek, I really don't… Alright?" And he really didn't… No one would care when he got into the room and found whatever magnificent Ancient devices were inside. He knew that there would be a day, and Rodney feared it would come too soon like so many others, were he'd be called upon to save the day…again. And what if devices inside the room were weapons? Weapons that could wipe out the Wraith? Then Rodney was all for getting in trouble now.

As they neared the room, Radek groaned, "I'm telling you this now, Rodney… I will not be your test subject with that shield…" He had seen how far Rodney and Sheppard had been thrown, he wasn't about to try it himself. He was fine with being an observer in that part of the room. He watched as Rodney neared the shield, and he made sure to stay off to the side and back. If Rodney got thrown back across the room again, he didn't want to play his pillow to break his fall.

Rodney huffed and rolled his eyes, "Why does everyone think that I'm going to break something or kill someone while looking at this thing?" He pulled out his computer pad and hooked it up to one of the systems as he waited for things to show up.

"Rodney, you don't even know the names of the people we work with," Zelenka explained. "You don't care about anything, except yourself, Rodney." He shook his head as he hooked up his pad as well to one of the stations.

"I do know names…" Rodney argued in his own defense. And as he stood there thinking for a name and realized he didn't know any of the others, he tried to cover. "I know your name. Radek Zelenka…" he said with a proud smile.

"That's only because I'm the only one with enough uh courage to stand up to you…and well challenge your ideas," Zelenka explained. "But I know the others…and you should, too… It wouldn't hurt to get to know other scientists that we work with…"

Rodney turned around and threw his hands up in the air, "And what good would that do?!"

"I dunno, Rodney…maybe then they wouldn't be so afraid of you," Zelenka offered.

"There's nothing wrong with a little healthy fear," Rodney responded. He shrugged and concentrated on his pad. "You're not scared of me."

Zelenka sighed and set his pad down, and stood on his own, with his hands on his hips. "Well, someone has to not be," he reasoned. "Rodney, you know you're one of my closest friends down here…even if we disagree…"

"I think 'colleagues' is a better term," Rodney said not moving his gaze from his pad.

"You know Rodney, it wouldn't hurt you to have a heart once in a while…" Shaking his head, Zelenka leaned back and reached out to support himself on the nearest wall. He was about to go on when he heard Sheppard's voice echoing down the hall. "Oh here we go…" He said shaking his head. Moving fully upright, Zelenka removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew this was going to include yelling and arguing and he just didn't want to deal with it. He reached out for the wall again as he started to lean again, "I told y-AH!"

Rodney turned around wide eyed with his mouth open, to his surprise; Radek had fallen through the shield and into the mysterious room. He noticed Sheppard and a couple Marines running in, but they weren't important at the moment. "I did it!" he shouted and then walked towards the room only to be thrown back into Sheppard and the Marines. "Ow…" he mumbled sorely.

Radek just blinked in surprise and straightened his glasses before getting up. Why had the shield let him in? He looked around and noticed that the console looked much like the rest did on Atlantis. He started to let the curiosity get the best of him, and he started to wander towards one of the consoles.

Grumbling, Rodney got up and headed back towards the shield, only to be caught by the back of his shirt by John before he got to the shield. "How'd you get through?!"

The Czech inwardly groaned, sometimes Rodney could be quite frustrating. "I do not know, Rodney… If I did, do you think I'd keep it to myself?" He almost felt like cheering when Rodney's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

……………………………………

"We don't have any idea how Doctor Zelenka managed to get through the shield?" Elizabeth asked making sure she understood what was going on.

"Right," John confirmed with a nod. He sighed and watched as Rodney continued to try to join his science buddy in the next room, but every time Rodney declared the shield was deactivated…Rodney would be flying across the room two seconds later. "That has to kill brain cells," he mumbled.

Elizabeth tried to hide a smile at John's comment, but it was hard. She would admit that the scene that kept replaying itself was quite amusing. "Rodney…let's try to figure a different way to gain entry," she said raising her voice to make sure the scientist heard her.

"Well, your Ancient clue didn't exactly help us," John told her as he stood at her side pondering the shield.

Elizabeth shrugged, "You never know…it could still come in handy."

"The truth with set us free?" John said raising his eyebrows. "Yeah…let's try that as a password."

"Would you like me to make up a different phrase, John?" she asked shaking her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. At the moment they didn't seem to be getting anywhere other than Rodney going crazy since Zelenka managed to come through the shield and then walk right back through… None of them knew why, but John seemed amused at the fact that Rodney was losing his mind with the thought of Zelenka having sole access to the other room.

"He doesn't even have the ATA gene!" Rodney went on pacing with his pad in hand.

"Maybe it would be best if we stopped this now," Elizabeth suggested. "I don't especially like the fact that the shield ends up launching everyone else across the room…"

"And it hurts, too," John told her earning him a smile.

"Just until we can find out more about this place," she offered. "Maybe there's something in the Ancient database to tell us more about what this place does…what it was used for…"

John sighed, "As long as we can make sure the Geek Squad," he said motioning to Rodney and Zelenka. "Keep their 'research' in the science lab."

"I can make that happen," Elizabeth said with a bright smile as they started towards the bickering blue shirts.

"Maybe a Marine detail…"

…………………………….

TBC…


	6. Boredom the key to chaos!

**Title:** Untold

**Author:** shannyfish (previously atlantis child - Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl A new section of Atlantis is opened, but what allows them to access the technology and information?

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Introspect, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** None. Be proud!

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 6 "Boredom…the key to chaos"

**Author's Notes**: Look Opal! I added! Be proud! LOL!!!! I didn't completely forget about this story or write it off ;) I just needed some time to write, sleep, and some inspiration!

……………………………..

A week had passed since Elizabeth had put the area that apparently only Radek Zelenka could get into was restricted. She told them that she'd let the science team down there again when they had a better idea of what the rooms did and why only Zelenka could get through. Everyday, Rodney had come to her with a theory of how to get through and why only Zelenka had made it through. She had a feeling that Rodney really was hurt by the fact that his colleague could make it through and he couldn't. It wouldn't be the first time Rodney's ego was bruised though.

She was busying herself with reports from various departments and teams trying to catch up. As much as she tried to sort through it all, sometimes she wondered if the stack of reports ever ended. Though, paperwork was something that was very much needed just to document everything that went on. Taking in a deep breath, she let it out and then reached out for her coffee cup, just as she heard her door slide open. Looking up, she smiled when she saw that it was John.

"Mind if I interrupt your work?" he asked as he walked in without waiting for her response. He dropped down in the seat across from Elizabeth at her desk.

She smiled and sipped her coffee before responding to him, "It's the endless supply of paperwork."

"Ah. Yes, well I hear that's what happens when you're in charge…or a general…" John remarked with a smirk. He sized up the pile and then tilted his head trying to figure out who they all were from. "So, Rodney has this crazy idea…"

"Hold on, right there," Elizabeth said quickly after barely keeping her coffee in her mouth. She set her coffee cup down. "That's the start of a really bad proposition right there, John. And you know it, too." She knew there was something else going on. After being on Atlantis with him for so many years now, he had become easy for her to read. "What's really going on?"

John innocently shrugged and stated, "We're bored."

"You're bored?" Elizabeth repeated thinking she was hearing things at first, but when John nodded she shook her head in disgust. "I'm sure I could find something right here in my office that you could help me with…say paperwork."

"I'm no good at that stuff. That's why I'm the pilot and you're the diplomat."

Elizabeth sighed, "Some help you are."

He smiled, "Remember I'm your favorite colonel."

She couldn't help, but smile, "There are very few colonels that I see, John."

"Like I said… I'm the favorite."

……………………………….

It was dark and colder than the rest of Atlantis. John had told her it was because the station had been shut down in that section, so it didn't pump resources like heat and light to that section because they didn't use it. She looked over to her side, John had the flashlight, but still in the partial lit hallway she could make him out. "How exactly did you talk me into this again?" she asked raising her eyebrows as they walked along.

"You needed a break." He smirked, "Evil paperwork and all. I saved you from it really…and it's not like it's not going to be there tomorrow just waiting for you. Probably with friends even."

He was right about that. Her paperwork would be added to by the end of the day and then early the next morning. So, why was she letting John Sheppard lead her into the depths of the city? The dark depths at that? What was it about him that she couldn't say no to? "John–"

"Ah, here we are," John announced as they entered the area and he had it power the lights. He blinked when the bright light attacked his eyes and then turned off his flashlight. "So, any more ideas about this 'The Truth Shall Set You Free' stuff?" he asked leaning against the wall. He watched Elizabeth walk towards the shield with her arms over her chest.

She turned to him, "I honestly don't know. I am, we don't have anything to hide, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Honest in what way are we thinking?" John asked?

"Honest with ourselves? Honest with each other? Honest…just honest?" Elizabeth threw out to John not really sure what she was really thinking. She hadn't really thought about her meaning until he had asked her.

"Yeah…I guess," he responded with a shrug.

"You guess?"

He tilted his head, "You don't think I tell you everything, do you?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Some things are classified."

Elizabeth smiled, "But nothing with Atlantis."

"No, nothing with Atlantis…nothing since I met you I guess…"

"So, why can't we go through?" she asked him before turning back to the shield.

John was about to respond when the whole city shook, the lights went out, and the floor was pulled from under them. The next thing John remembered was pain searing through his arm and patting around himself for the flashlight. "Elizabeth?" he called out in the dark and waited before calling again as he tried to find the flashlight. "Elizabeth?!" He sighed, "Damn it, Elizabeth. This isn't the time to be quiet," he said more frustrated with himself for bringing her down there in order for her to get Rodney to agree to letting them go back down there. His hands finally ran into a hard piece of something cold and smooth and he grasped it. Quickly, he felt around the flashlight, and found the button. He pushed it and found himself staring at the doorway he and Elizabeth had come in through was no longer accessible and there was rubble around them. Pulling himself from the door, he scanned the room and found Elizabeth not too far rubbing her head and mumbling. "You okay?"

She nodded and continued to rub her temple. "Something hit me."

…………………………….

TBC…


	7. I won't let you down

**Title:** Untold

**Author:** shannyfish (previously atlantis child - Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl A new section of Atlantis is opened, but what allows them to access the technology and information?

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Introspect, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** None. Be proud!

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 7 "I won't let you down"

**Author's Notes**: no, I haven't forgotten. Yes, I have been incredibly busy…

………………………

The only area that seemed safe without moving rubble was the room they couldn't access. "Maybe the shield's been knocked out," John whispered and then wondered why he was whispering. He made sure Elizabeth was alright and off to the side before approaching it. He picked up a small piece of debris and throw it at it, and when it shot back…it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to use anything in that room to help them. "Or…then again…maybe not," John spoke up and then let out an irritated sigh.

They sat there for a long time with just the soft glow of the flashlight between them before Elizabeth spoke up again. "John, why do you think the shield thinks we're not being truthful?" Elizabeth asked curiously. They'd been sitting there for so long and it had been nagging at her and she hadn't been able to think of any reason as to why…so maybe John had thought up something in the time?

"Because it's stupid?" John suggested. "Maybe you need the nerd gene like Zelenka."

"What about Rodney?"

"Okay, so maybe you need to be truthful AND a geek," John amended.

"John, be serious," Elizabeth said noticing he'd been holding his left arm to his chest, but then she'd been holding her forehead. So, it seemed like they were both trying to ward off the pain they'd incurred from the collapse of the room.

"What? I don't know what else could be keeping us out," John told her.

Elizabeth let out a cry when more of the room collapsed onto him and forcing her closer to the shielded open of the safe room. The thought hit her; they were going to die there. They would be crushed by Atlantis… There was safety in sight, but they couldn't access it because the city thought they were both lying… "John," she cried as her breathing steadied a bit as she felt his hand grip her arm. She felt safer knowing he was close by.

"It's going to be okay," John said as he got up and tried to be like Rodney and removed the panel beside the impenetrable shield. He was going to get them in. He used his good arm to mess with the crystals, but when he got nothing but a spark that shocked one of his fingers, John let out a frustrated sigh. "Stupid…thing!" John yelled at it. He was holding both of his arms to his chest as he sank down to sit back down next to Elizabeth.

"I just," Elizabeth said staring into the other room, "I don't understand what it thinks we're hiding…"

"There's probably some glitch…" John explained. "Technology isn't always great like that."

"Atlantean technology can be wrong, we know that, but why would it let Rodney and Radek go through and not us?" Elizabeth questioned aloud.

"I told you," John said. He shrugged, "Geek gene."

"No one knows we're down here, John," she spoke up quietly.

Turning his head, he noticed that she was still staring at the empty room before them. "We're going to get out of this," he tried to cheer her up with his confidence.

"If we could get into the other room," Elizabeth mumbled, "We could call for help…"

"Hey," John said pulling her into his arm and gritting his teeth through the pain that followed as he used his injured arm. Once her head was against his chest, he settled his arms around her holding her safe. "I haven't let you down yet," he told her. "I'm not going to let you down now."

"If we could just get in…" she whispered.

"We will…" he promised and noticed that her head was still bleeding. Head wounds, John knew, bled the most. He put pressure on it and watched as her eyes grew heavy, she was feeling it, too. That much was obvious. "Get some sleep," he encouraged, although he wasn't sure if it was the best approach on the situation. He knew that people could fall into comas, but he was starting to think that it was a good enough option. It would be better for her to wake up in the infirmary rather than back where they were being crushed by debris. He watched as her eyelids hid her eyes and waited for her breathing to level out.

………………………….

_It smelled odd to Elizabeth as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. It was dark and cold. Her skin was raised with small bumps and she couldn't help, but rub her arms to try to chase them away. There was something about the place. She knew there was something uneasy…she just couldn't place her finger on it. She looked about, but all that gave off light was a glow…a blue glow that she couldn't exactly tell where it was coming from. "John?" she called out. Had she gotten into the other room? Did John move them when she'd fallen asleep? Was she in some Atlantis corridor that had little power? _

_There was only silence and she tried to take in her dark surroundings. There were dark walls, but she could not see any distinguishing markings on the walls. Where was she? They did not remind her of Atlantis. Looking down, she realized that her clothing was different. She was in dark pants and a red shirt, but not her normal one. The shirt had three quarter length sleeves, the front of it crisscrossed to form a pleasant looking v-neck shape, and it feel reasonably far down to her hips. Now, she was confused. She __**knew**__ she was with John before. Why wasn't he there now? They had been trapped and she remembered him telling her to sleep. Could they have been transported somewhere? "John?" she called once again and it bellowed down the hall. _

_She ventured farther down the dark hall to find some kind of way out. "John!" she shouted louder and she came to an immediate halt when she heard a scream echo back in response. It was one that told her that the person was in pain. She couldn't just stand around and do nothing. Elizabeth had to at least __**try**__ to help the person in danger. She moved in the direction of the screams, which made her cringe every time. As the screams got louder, she slowed her speed. She came upon a large yellow lit chamber and saw a Wraith in the middle of the room. The Wraith was female with dark black hair, cloaked in white. She was feeding. Elizabeth carefully entered the room out of sight, so that she could manage a better look. What she saw was a shock. Tears immediately swept down her face. The victim the Wraith was feeding upon was John Sheppard. "Stop!" she screamed and tried to think of how she could help him. His hair was already grey and his face was wrinkled and old, but it was still her John Sheppard._

"_You will be next," the Wraith told her, momentarily pausing her feeding to pay attention to who she would feed upon next. She quickly turned her attention back to her food source. She was almost done._

"_No! Stop!" she screamed and tried to attack the Wraith, but when she went to hit the Wraith she merely moved away and left. Elizabeth was left alone with the shriveled corpse of John Sheppard. She dropped down and stared at what was left of the man that she'd shared so many years with. He had been the person she'd leaned on when she needed anything, he'd always been there…and now, now he was gone. She couldn't hold back the sobs and just let them loose. _

_What was she to do? Where was she? She still didn't know. All she knew was that she and John were somewhere where there was a Wraith. Now she was alone. Tears fell onto the corpse and Elizabeth whispered as she tried to say her goodbyes as much as possible before trying to find her way out. "I love you, John. Goodbye." She knew it would be what he would want. Her staying there would only ---_

………………………..

"John!" Elizabeth shouted and sat fully upright. She was confused immediately as her eyes took in the darkened area and then the fully lit room just beyond where she was. Tears were running down her face and her heart was beating too quickly.

"Hey," John said wincing as Elizabeth pulled away from him, which yanked on his injured arm. "You okay?" he asked softly reaching out and rubbing her back. He'd fallen asleep a while after she had. He still had no way to get them out.

She scooted around to face John, her back against the lit area. "John?!" she exclaimed in surprise and happiness. "You're-you're okay…" she spoke quickly and then realized that she must have been in a very vivid dream that her mind had clung to. It all sounded so stupid now that she thought of her worry and upset. John was there. He was alive. They were just still trapped.

"I'm fine," John told her and decided to keep out the fact that his arm wasn't so great. "I think the better question is, are you okay?" he asked reaching out to take her hand.

"It was just a bad dream," Elizabeth told him slowly. Her head had slowed to a normal, steady beat. She reached up and pushed the tears from her eyes. "I'm okay," she added as she pulled her knees to her chest. She took John's offered hand and gently squeezed it. It was good to be able to_ feel_ that he was still there with her.

He was still worried about her, "Do you want to talk about it?" John asked. He figured that if it had upset her so much that she thought that he was dead, then perhaps it was something that she needed to talk about and get out of her system.

Releasing his hand, she wrapped her arms around her knees. Setting her head on her knees, she pulled in breath and thought about the nightmare and the reality of her situation.

"Elizabeth," John said and was about to move towards her and pull her back into place with him in his arms when the already collapsed room started to shake. More debris started to fall and one large piece landed right between them. He covered his head and looked across to Elizabeth and watched as she inched back towards the untouched room. "Elizabeth!" he shouted right as he saw her back touch the force shield in place protecting the room shimmer.

She hadn't even realized that she'd gotten that far, but was overtaken by surprise when her body fell into the open, lit and untouched room. The shield seemed to protect the whole room. The structure was still very much in tact. "John!" she shouted and got up looking through the window of the shield.

………………………

TBC…


	8. A Simple Question

**Title:** Untold

**Author:** shannyfish (previously atlantis child - Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl A new section of Atlantis is opened, but what allows them to access the technology and information?

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Introspect, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** None. Be proud!

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 8 "A Simple Question"

**Author's Notes**: no, I haven't forgotten. Yes, I have been incredibly busy…

………….

When the shaking had finally stopped, John looked up to see that Elizabeth had made it to the room. She was on the other side of the shield, safe and sound. She just looked worried. "You okay?" he asked, he wanted to make sure that she really was alright.

"I'm fine, John," she told him.

Getting up, John carefully navigated his way through the rubble to where Elizabeth was. "How did you get inside?"

"I just…sort of fell in," Elizabeth told him with a shrug. "It's still on, John."

"Think you can tell it to let me in?" John teased a bit.

"I don't think it works that way."

He carefully let his fingers flutter along the shield; he could feel the slight shock because of the thin barrier between them. "You're safe?" He wanted to hear it from her. That had been his goal along was to make sure that she was safe. That was what mattered.

"I think so," she whispered and when the shaking started again and dust clouded between the barrier and John, tears fell. "John! We've got to get you in here!"

"I'm fine," he coughed.

"It _has_ to let you through!" Elizabeth said panicked. Tears continued to roll down her face as she reached out and rested her hand against the tingling barrier. "Clear your mind, John," she instructed. "Close your eyes and clear your mind."

"Elizabeth—"

"Do it, John!" she ordered. "The only way you'll be allowed in is if you're completely honest…"

"What were you hiding?" he asked staring at her. He pushed away the dust and rocks falling around him. The shaking had stopped for the moment.

"I wasn't hiding anything," she told him a bit flustered.

"Before you couldn't go through it, either," John pointed out.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know, John."

"What did you dream about, Elizabeth?" he asked realizing that after the dream she'd been able to go through the shield. Had it had something to do with that time?

"You…a Wraith was feeding upon you." Tears followed down her face as she thought about it. "I thought I lost you, John," she whispered and lowered her gaze.

"Elizabeth—"

Bringing her gaze back up, she knew what had kept her locked out. "I—I admitted I loved you…but it was too late, John…"

He knew then, that they'd both been keeping the same secret. It wasn't really dishonesty, but rather an unspoken truth. They'd both known it was there, it had just been under lock and key. He had to say it, if he wanted to survive; he had to say it aloud. When the shaking started once again and larger rocks began to fall, he spoke it to her. His eyes locked with hers, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Elizabeth," he told her. "I love you," he said. His eyes carried the sentiment to her as the barrier still separated them.

Her lips curled and she reached out, through the barrier, and grasped his wrist. She pulled him successfully through the barrier to her. The sudden almost push from the barrier as he passed through it pushed them both backwards and against control panels. She had to take in a minute in order to catch her breath. She couldn't help, but stare up into his eyes.

"Was that really what we were hiding?" John asked her in a low whisper.

"I didn't think I was hiding that," Elizabeth told him quite honestly. It was just something that had yet to be spoken aloud.

John smiled down at her, "I didn't think I was hiding that either…"

"How long do you think it'll take them to find us?" Elizabeth asked as she let her hand rake through his dark hair slowly as she continued to stare up at him.

"Depends on how long it continues to shake and cave in," John told her. "They'll need it to settle before they can even attempt to come after us." He smiled down at her and gently dipped his head just barely half an inch away from her face. "So, I would think that gives us plenty of time."

A bright smile spread across Elizabeth's face as she thought about it all the more. She knew that she deserved this, they both did. They had both been so devoted to their duties on Atlantis that there had hardly been time for themselves. Didn't they owe their own selves just that? "John," she whispered as she reached up and brushed his cheek gently. "Why haven't we been like this before?" she asked, her voice still hushed as if afraid of someone overhearing the conversation.

John lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her before pulling back just enough for him to speak against her lips. "We've been stupid," he whispered and then added a low laugh before dropping his lips back to hers.

"No," she amended as their lips parted for a moment once again. "We've just been…lost in truth that was not yet seen." She smiled and then let her lips be captured once again in a kiss.

……………..

TBC…


	9. Conversations about Love

**Title:** Untold

**Author:** shannyfish (previously atlantis child - Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl A new section of Atlantis is opened, but what allows them to access the technology and information?

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Introspect, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** None. Be proud!

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 9 "Conversations about Love"

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so I watched "Divide & Conquer" last night and perhaps this fic isn't QUITE the same, but I think it's closeish!!! It's just a slightly different plotline…yes… Atlantis was testing John and Elizabeth rather than their truth-ness being tested by some glorified lie detector.

…………………..

It had taken several hours for John and Elizabeth to be located and dug out. Ronan had apparently been one of the main movers of the rubble. On one hand, John was grateful to be saved, but on the other…he had enjoyed his time alone trapped with Elizabeth. John let out a sigh; he was purposely zoning out on Carson as he examined him and went on about how happy he was to know that they'd both made it out okay and almost completely unharmed.

"Lad?"

"Huh?" John blurted out.

"Maybe I should check ya for a concussion…" Carson said frowning when he noticed John hadn't been listening to a word he'd been saying. He wanted to be safe, of course, especially after Sheppard had been under a pile of rubble at one point. There was a possibility that a rock had hit him even if Sheppard said he was fine.

"No, I'm fine…" John waved it off. "I was just thinking…"

Carson patted his shoulder, "Elizabeth's goin' to be just fine. Didn't even need stitches."

"No concussion?" John asked. His arm was sprained, but that was it. Carson didn't want him doing anything with it for a week or so and he'd given him some pain meds. He'd also put a sling on John, but he had full intentions of removing it the minute he left the infirmary. There was no way he was going to walk around with it on when his arm wasn't even broken.

"None," Carson responded. "I was wonderin'… How did you and Elizabeth get into that room? It wouldn't let you in before."

"It must have been broken," John said shrugging. The truth wasn't exactly something that he felt needed to be public knowledge. And even on Atlantis, something told to Carson would somehow be overheard by nurses and spread at the speed of light. The truth was a private and personal matter. He and Elizabeth were the only ones who needed to be aware of it as far as John was concerned.

"I hear Rodney and Zelenka are down there now…and it's not exactly lettin' Rodney through because he's yelling at poor Radek."

"Maybe I'll stop by and check on Rodney, just to make sure that he's not killing himself," John said getting down off from the medical bed.

………………….

"Hey John," Ronan said coming up behind Sheppard as he headed down the corridor. Teyla was at his side ready with a kind smile. "How'ya feeling? Broke the arm?" he asked pointing to the sling and smirked a bit. "Guess we won't be sparring anytime soon."

"It's just sprained," John said frowning. He knew wearing the sling all the way to his quarters would bring attention to him in some way. "Carson thinks I need to wear this thing."

"How is Doctor Weir feeling?" Teyla asked kindly.

"Carson said she's going to be fine. She didn't even need stitches," John said.

"So, what was the secret?" Ronan pressed.

"What secret?" John asked trying to ask as oblivious as possible.

"We already know what it is, John," Teyla said gently. "Ronan just wishes to hear it from you."

"I don't know what you guys think you know…" John said. "The damn thing's faulty… I think it has mood swings or something…" he mumbled.

"So, it has nothing to do with the fact that you and Elizabeth love each other?" Ronan asked bluntly.

"You know," John said keeping his voice low, "Stuff like that, we try to keep quiet… And I'd appreciate it if you'd try that…"

"So, you two…"

John sighed; apparently it was obvious to Teyla and Ronan. He just hoped it wasn't the same with the rest of the expedition. "Look, I just…I care about Elizabeth," he said quietly.

"So does Rodney, but everyone knows that it's just some crush…that's what you call it, right?" Ronan asked.

Sighing again, John wished he could end the conversation with the wave of his hand, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. "Yes, that's what's called…" He thought for a few minutes about how he could phrase it.

"Is love really that hard of an emotion to admit?" Teyla questioned.

John shrugged at first, "Depends…on your definition of love… I mean, I love you guys… We're friends…family even… But love with a significant other…some people would rather get shot than speak it."

"Your culture is an odd one," Teyla said pondering what John had told her.

"Look," John said and stopped in the middle of the hall. He looked around to make sure no one else was in the immediate vicinity before speaking. "Let's put it this way… I care about Elizabeth, _a lot more_…than I'm supposed to."

"We know," Ronan said with a victorious grin.

…………………..

John had ended up putting the sling in his quarters under a stack of clothes in order to 'not know where it is' if Carson asked. He didn't see how it was helping his arm in any way anyways…so why did it matter? He still was irritated by the fact that Ronan and Teyla knew about how he felt about Elizabeth… He had thought he'd been subtle…especially around others.

He'd been making his way through the mess hall to grab some food and then head back to his quarters when he'd spotted Elizabeth. She was at a far table alone. He noticed the stark white gauze that had been taped in place across her forehead. He was sure that it was like the sling, just for looks. Carson had said Elizabeth was fine. He made his way through the line and took the tray of food her way. He noticed that the mess hall was even littered with people that he would normally think Elizabeth would eat with. Teyla was with one group of people chatting, Rodney was arguing with another scientist, and Lorne was sitting with his team. The people of the Atlantis expedition had grown close, being stuck and unable to get home for a long while tended to do that to people. He didn't see how she'd feel uncomfortable or have any problems with socializing over a meal with any member of the expedition.

Heading over to her position, he put on a smile. He'd find out what was wrong and hopefully would cheer her up in the process of it all. He set his tray down, "Mind if I sit here?" he asked casually before making himself comfortable. It didn't matter the answer, he was sitting there.

She just looked up at him, "How are you feeling, John?"

"Fine, even though Carson thinks I should be wearing a sling…" John said. "How about your head?" he asked. He grabbed hold of a utensil and surveyed his tray of food trying to figure what he wanted to eat first.

"And why aren't you?" she asked eyeing his arm, but to her, it seemed like it was fine. "And my head just hurts…but Carson insisted it should be covered."

John smiled, "I figured as much." He shoveled a fork load of salad into his mouth and chewed as he thought about what to say next. He watched as she ate as well. It was good that she was, he knew that normally she'd be in her office all day and would sometimes miss meals. It wasn't good for her… "Why are you eating by yourself?" he asked after he'd swallowed his food. He noticed the shrug as she stared down at her food.

After a minute, she looked up, "I guess I just didn't feel like pretending that nothing's wrong with people…"

He hadn't expected that response. "What's wrong?"

"Life," she blurted out.

"Something a bit more specific?" he prodded.

Elizabeth let out a low sigh and looked at him. They were far enough away from the others that their conversation wouldn't be overheard, which made what she was about to say okay to do so in a public place. "We shouldn't…" she started. "We shouldn't be together… I'm in command of Atlantis and this expedition and in all rights, John; you're the next in command. If we were military—"

"But you're not."

"But how would it look to everyone else?"

"I really don't care," John said.

She frowned and tilted her head a bit as she thought about things, "I want to…but at the same time I have to do what's in the best interest for Atlantis…"

"So, you don't want anyone to be happy."

"That's not what I said," she argued quietly.

John shrugged, "What else could you mean? You admitted that you're miserable because we _could_ be together…but we can't because of how it would look. If we were together, everyone would know you were happy…"

"Except when you're away on a mission."

John nodded, "Well, I've never been able to stop you from worrying about me when I go off world."

She smiled a bit, "The universe seems so much bigger in Pegasus, John. We know so much more of what else is out there, including the dangers present. Can you really blame me for worrying?"

"No, because I do the same thing," he admitted. "But I do blame you for being miserable."

"It's a choice."

"It's no way to live," John told her. "And I think if you talked to one of the shrinks…"

"Doctor Heightmeyer?" Elizabeth offered a name.

"Sure…her…" John allowed. "I doubt her advice was for you to remain in a miserable state. Isn't that even bad for your health?" he asked. "We could ask Carson about that one."

"John—"

"It's not like we have to go around telling everyone," John said. "Though, Ronan and Teyla already know…I didn't tell them, though. Apparently they're a lot more open about feelings on other planets…and they're better at observing it." He shrugged, "I say that keeping it between us would keep you from looking like this…and would also maintain what you want of the expedition. Though, I doubt Rodney and Radek would start dating if we were…"

Elizabeth couldn't help, but laugh at his comment. "Alright, I see your point, John."

"Plus, we have all kinds of reasons to be together. Missions. Atlantis command stuff. Paperwork. Eating… Everyone's got to eat, right?"

She nodded and looked up at him, "Alright, I get the point."

"So?"

"So?"

John looked down at his food, "You can't say that you don't miss what happened in the room…" he said quietly before picking up his sandwich. He noticed the blush rise in her cheeks as he took a bite.

"As long as we agree to be discreet. We need to keep our professional lives separate from our personal," Elizabeth said pushing food around on her plate with her fork.

"Of course," John said. "But don't blame me for smacking Rodney every now and then when he gets all…well…you know what I'm talking about."

Elizabeth nodded, "So, where do we go from here?"

"Back to my quarters?" John suggested. "Much better atmosphere…" he said as he stood up and picked up his tray.

"We're not supposed to remove the trays from here."

"I've never been much for following all the rules," he said. "Plus, we'll return them."

……………….

The End.


End file.
